


Bath Times at Dex's Diner

by misura



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Some places are like home.
Relationships: Dexter Jettster/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Bath Times at Dex's Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back in Dexter's Besalisk-sized bath tub. "I'm pretty sure I just came here for a burger and some jawa juice."

"Bah," said Dexter. "Look at you. Black and blue and you haven't slept in two days. What sort of friend would let you walk out of here like that?"

"One who respects my priorities and doesn't seek to interfere with my responsibilities as a Jedi?"

Dexter deflated his sac with a rude sound. "You sit back and let old Dex take care of you, and I'll pretend I didn't hear you sound like a complete idiot."


End file.
